A working system for the determination of low resolution structures by electron microscopy of two dimensional crystals of transcription factors and Pol II has already been constructed and will be of assistance in the single crystal x-ray work. We are now computing low resolution maps of RNA polymerase II and hope to begin molecular replacements with other co-complexes.